First date
by goddamnitshannon
Summary: Chapter one!
1. Chapter 1

Nami had been sitting at her desk working on a new map when she heard a crash, and the familiar sound of Usopp's shout.  
Sighing, She figured she might as well go see what the idiots were up to now. Once she opened the door she was met with Usopp sitting cross legged on the floor smirking. "Part one complete!" He shouted then pointed Nami in the direction of the stairs to the deck. Once up there, She was face to face with Robin, who chuckled lightly and pointed to a orange dress hanging on a hanger. Looking at her friend, giving her a confused look Nami walked over to the dress and slipped it on. Once she was dressed she was pointed to the kitchen.

On her way there she could faintly hear Luffy and Sanji bickering, but didn't think much of it. As she opened the kitchen door, she was met with a small table with two plates on it and a candle. "Helloooo? What are you guys up to?" getting slightly tired of the game she pouted lightly. Behind the door Luffy was fighting with Sanji over the tie. "I don't wanna wear it! It's too tight!" Luffy sulked and pulled at it agressively. "Shut up bastard.  
You wanted this dinner with Nami-Swan~ so you have to do it right!" Sanji gave him one last look over, then shoved him through the door.  
Nami's head snapped up at the sound, and her amber gaze was met with Luffy's dark eyes. "I wanted to have a dinner with you. Sanji told me that, that's what you're supposed to do when you like someone." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Thank you for the reviews! Updates might be slow, I have three final exams this week! Thank you for reading ^.^

* * *

Nami could feel her cheeks flush, as she sat there speechless. She'd had feelings for him ever since Arlong, but she knew his heart belonged to the Crew, and becoming the pirate king. "Pardon Luffy? I don't think I heard you right." She tilted her head towards him a curious look on her face. "I said, I like you, and I want to have dinner with you. Sanji told me that when you like someone a lot, you ask them out to dinner. So I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me?" He looked at her with his usual glowing grin. Nami was trying to process everything he was saying, He LIKED her?! He wanted to have a date with her?! She felt so giddy and scared at the same time.

"Luffy, do you know what it means to like someone?" She stared at him still hesitant. "Mhmm." He nodded. "When you like someone you want to protect someone, you want to make them happy,  
you want to be near them. Nami, I know you can take care of yourself, but every time we fight, I want to take you out of battle and keep you safe. My heart pounds when I'm near you. I know i'm not The brightest in the crew," He made a face. "But I'm not a total dumb ass, I like you. A lot. So I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me?" Shocked at his words, Nami silently nodded and sat down at the table. "I wanted to cook it for you, but Sanji said my cooking would kill you." Nami laughed and nodded, losening up a bit. Luffy walked over and carefully (so he didn't break ANOTHER plate) put her plate down in front of her. "Chicken with orange sauce! Just for you!" He grinned and sat down in front of his own plate, (A giant slab of meat) and proceded to stuff his whole meal into his face at once. "Luffy! You dumb ass!  
Eat properly!" Nami punched him on the head and then offered him her glass of water. Once he stopped coughing she laughed, "I would say you learned some thing here, But it's you, so I know you're going to do it again."

Outside the door Sanji, and Usopp were listening in, Sanji wanted to make sure his Nami-swan~ was being treated right, and Usopp just wanted to see if Luffy would mess up. They couldn't make out very many words,  
But they could hear Luffy's loud voice and Nami laughing happily. "I guess the Baka-head is behaving." Usopp muttered to himself. Sanji sighed and got up. "Might as well leave."

Inside the kitchen Luffy was telling Nami a story about when he and Ace were kids. "It was hilarious Nami! This huge gust of wind came and It blew me away!" Watching him talk, and wave his hands around, and look so happy Nami couldn't help but flush, and feel happy. She liked seeing this Luffy. After the meal was finished, and they (Mostly Nami) washed and dried the dishes, They wandered out onto the deck, it was dark now, and a light breeze was blowing. "Hey Luffy?" She turned to look at him. "Did you really mean it?  
that you like me?" Luffy laughed lightly, and leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to hers, then waved and walked to the guys room and closed the door.

Nami wandered back to the womens room and climbed into her bed, flushed, and happy.


End file.
